1. The Field of the Invention.
The present disclosure relates generally to trailer hitch systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to trailer hitch systems that facilitate connecting trailers to tow vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different types of trailer hitches are known in the art for attaching trailers to towing vehicles. One of the most common types of towing systems utilizes a ball hitch. Typical ball hitches have a generally spherical shaped ball with a stem or threaded rod extending from a base of the ball. The threaded rod may be configured to engage a hitch head mounted on the towing vehicle using a threaded receiver or ball hitch fitting. A trailer coupling member, such as a ball clamp, positioned on a front of the trailer tongue, may engage the ball hitch in a loose friction fit, and may be secured to the ball in preparation for towing. Some hitches may also have load equalizing systems to distribute loads and allow the towing vehicle and trailer to remain level. Other mechanisms may also be used in association with a trailer hitch to reduce side sway of the trailer.
A common challenge with the known trailer hitch systems is attaching the trailer to the tow vehicle. Difficulty may arise in properly aligning the trailer with the tow vehicle as the tow vehicle is backed to engage with the trailer. Often during attempts to attach the trailer to the tow vehicle, the sharp rigid end of the trailer tongue may strike the back of the tow vehicle causing damage to the tow vehicle.
There have been many attempts to improve the method of connecting trailers to tow vehicles, yet the most common method remains the conventional ball connection, even though such method has several drawbacks. One of the drawbacks of the conventional ball mount system and method may include the necessity to precisely position the hitch ball that is connected to the vehicle under the trailer tongue ball clamp. On weight distribution hitches, the difficulty of attaching the trailer may be increased by the common necessity of installing and removing the heavy ball mount assembly, spring bars and anti-sway bars if so equipped, every time the trailer is connected or disconnected.
Other trailer hitch systems may include plug-in type hitches in which receivers are joined to the tow vehicle, and the hitch ball is joined to the trailer. A bar on the trailer tongue may be plugged into the receiver to attach the trailer to the tow vehicle. A drawback of the known plug-in hitches may include the requirement of a unique receiver hitch unit to be installed on the tow vehicle. Since vehicles used for towing are commonly equipped by the manufacturer with a receiver hitch already installed, removing and replacing the existing receiver hitch may be a significant impediment to the success of such towing systems. Other trailer hitch systems require unique mechanisms to be installed on the trailer. Yet other trailer hitch systems allow the plug-in receiver to be installed on the exterior of the manufacturer installed receiver, but such systems may add considerable cost, weight, and complexity to the trailer hitch.
Some of the known plug-in type trailer hitch systems are prone to binding during engagement or disengagement of the trailer with the tow vehicle. Such binding may be caused by different heights of the receiver with respect to the connecting bar on the trailer tongue, misalignment, improperly shaped engaging elements, and/or the lack of adequate bearing surfaces or rolling elements to reduce friction between the receiver and the connecting bar on the trailer tongue. Because of the considerable weight of both the tow vehicle and the trailer, even small misalignments can generate considerable frictional forces.
Various different mechanisms are known in the art for assisting in backing or aligning the tow vehicle with the trailer to facilitate attaching the trailer to the tow vehicle. Such mechanisms may be visual, optical, mechanical or electronic devices to assist in achieving the proper height, angle and position of the tow vehicle with respect to the trailer. Many of the devices are complex or bulky such that they may result in more of a hindrance than an aid.
Despite the advantages of known trailer hitch systems, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.